Baby Days
by Togepretty
Summary: Delia and Sam go to a Pokemon convention bringing 3 year old Ash with them. What new friends will Ash meet and which little girl gets a little too friendly for Ash's tastes. Eldershippy, pokeshippy, R&R *Now Finished*
1. Chapter 1

Baby Days  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Delia, please?"  
  
"I don't know, a Pokemon Convention? Me?" a twenty-something Delia Ketchum questioned the handsome researcher uncertainly.  
  
"Why not? You always used to go to them before."  
  
"Yeah but that was when Jake-"  
  
Sam took hold of Delia's hand and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He spoke comfortingly and lovingly to her. "Look, just because Jake isn't around anymore doesn't mean you can't still go. Besides I know you love Pokemon just as much as he does,.....maybe more. Plus, I need somebody to keep me company during all those boring lectures."  
  
Delia giggled playfully. "I believe you've participated in a couple of those boring lectures yourself, Prof.," Delia teased while pulling at his lab coat.  
  
Sam scratched the back of his head embarrassed.  
  
"Also, I thought your son and your daughter-in-law are going to be there," Delia pointed out.  
  
"They are but they're not the kind of company I need." Sam stated suggestively.  
  
"Saaam!...Well, what about Ash, he's almost 4 now and you know him, he is not going to be able to sit still for one second with all the Pokemon around. I can't be chasing after him everywhere, and I'm definitely not going to leave him here with some stranger."  
  
"You don't have to leave him here, my son is bringing Gary along."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, they have a very impressive daycare facility at Indigo Tower. There will be plenty of other children for Ash to play with and you can check up on him whenever you want."  
  
Delia thought about this for a moment as Sam gave her his infamous puppy dog pout.  
  
"Pleeeeease," Sam pleaded one more time.  
  
Delia's smiled childishly. "Sam, anything for you."  
  
Sam scooped Delia into a big bear hug, burying his face in her long brown hair while Delia giggled happily.  
  
"You know, sooner or later that puppy look you give me is going to stop working."  
  
"Maybe, but it will probably be later than sooner," Sam said with a sly grin as he brought Delia's lips to his in a loving kiss.  
  
"Mommy!" Delia quickly separated from Sam as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Ash sweety, what is it, what's wrong?" Delia called back worriedly as she ran through the hall. Sam followed closely behind, stopping suddenly as he almost bumped into Delia who was standing in the doorway to Ash's room.  
  
They both looked around the room that was decorated with several Pokemon stuffed animals. The walls of the room were light blue with a border of baby Pokemon lining the ceiling. A small bed sat in the corner of the room with a oak dresser to the left of it. On top of the dresser there was a empty pot that once housed a plant. A trail of soil was scattered around the room, leading to a little black haired toddler sitting in front of an open playpen, a lily in his small hand. The little boy smiled radiantly at his mother and Prof. Oak as he held up the flower for all to see.  
  
"Ash you scared me, how did you get out of your playpen again, the Pikachu lock was supposed to be baby proof." Delia said as she picked up the lock from the floor.  
  
"Your son is very clever Delia." Sam crouched down to Ash's level as Delia tried to figure out how Ash got the lock open, observing the many baby teeth marks on the plastic lock.  
  
"With his intelligence and his love of Pokemon he may grow up to be a Pokemon researcher like me....Well, either that or he could use his lock picking abilities to be a Pokemon thief for Team Rocket."  
  
Delia looked at Sam angrily, showing she didn't approve of his joke.  
  
"Heh, heh, or not."  
  
"Honey, what did you do?" Delia asked as she examined the flower that had been pulled out by the roots, that her son was holding. "You have been waiting over a month for that flower to bloom."  
  
"I know, but I shaw it-the flowor opened and I wanta give it to you because it's pwetty like you mommy," Ash said as he offered his mother the lily with the roots still attached.  
  
"Awww, thank you honey." Delia took the flower from her son.  
  
Sam watched as Delia was overwhelmed by the cuteness of Ash's offering, when just a few seconds ago she was upset that Ash had made a mess and broke out of his playpen.  
  
"He is quite the charmer isn't he?" Sam commented as he looked at Ash's innocent smile.  
  
"Well it is all in the genes," Delia stated proudly.  
  
"So true," Sam agreed as Delia smiled warmly at him.  
  
Delia turned her attention once again to her son who was about to stick some of the soil from the plant into his mouth.  
  
"Ash." Ash looked up at his mom as she took the soil at of his hand.  
  
"How would you like to go on a trip?"  
  
"Huh?" Ash stared, perplexed at the question.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Delia, Sam, and Ash all were in Sam's car as they drove to Indigo City.  
  
Ash sat in the back, strapped into his car seat as Sam and Delia sat in front chatting about what they would do when they got to their destination.  
  
Ash was extremely bored, he hated being stuck in the car. He preferred to take walks, simply because he liked being outside. That way he was able to look at all the flowers and trees, and occasionally see a few Pokemon running around. In the car everything went by too fast, so he really couldn't appreciate the view. Ash couldn't wait till they got to wherever it was they were going. He wasn't quite sure about the destination because of all the big words that were used by his mother when describing the trip. He definitely heard the word Pokemon which led him to think that they were going to the Pokemon World theme park that he saw advertised on TV. Just thinking about seeing all of the Pokemon made Ash squirm with excitement.  
  
'Fwirst I'm goin to wide da Kingdwa cawasel. Then I'm goin to see da Pokemon Safawi...Cookie cwumb dirt, yeah, I bet they have cookie cwumb dirt in Pokemon Word. I hope mommy wets me eat it this time.'  
  
Delia turned her head to check out what Ash was doing. He seemed extremely hyper for some reason. She had told him that they were going to a Pokemon Convention and she tried to explain what goes on there but she was pretty certain Ash didn't get most of what she was saying.  
  
"Honey, are you having a good time?"  
  
"POKEMON COOKIE CWUMB DIRT!" Ash shouted with glee as Delia burst out in laughter.  
  
"What did he say?" Sam asked, a little baffled.  
  
"Does it matter?" Delia said while still giggling.  
  
"I guess not," Sam chuckled as he took a peek at Ash who was now bouncing up and down in his car seat in delight.  
  
Delia turned her attention back to Sam, who was driving.  
  
"I'm really glad you talked me into coming, I'm having fun already."  
  
Sam stared lovingly at Delia. "I'm really glad too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Here we are Ash." Sam, Delia and Ash all walked into the huge building that dominated most of the street they were on. Indigo Tower was the place where all the league's elite trainers worked. Any league business was conducted in this building. Once a year a conference was held to discuss new discoveries dealing with Pokemon, training, and recruiting new members into the Pokemon league board of directors.  
  
Ash observed the many professional looking people passing in and out of the rooms, and there were a lot of rooms. 'I wonder which suity man has the key to the Kadabwa funhouse,' Ash thought as they entered a extremely colorful room that was filled with various toys. Ash looked in amazement at a huge slide shaped like a Lickatung with the tongue being the part you slide down. There were several other things to play with such as Mankey bars, a Sandslash box, and a Squirtle swing scattered around the room. It was like an indoor playground, but cool as that was, that's all it was. It wasn't anything compared to Pokemon World which actually had Pokemon.  
  
"Mommy, where are all the Pokemon?" Ash asked sadly.  
  
"Aw honey, I told you, you aren't going to be in the area where they keep the Pokemon."  
  
Ash was very disappointed with this news. "No Pokemon?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweety, but look at all the cool toys and all the other kids you get to play with." Ash looked around the room at the all the children having a good time.  
  
"Yeah but I wanted to go to Pokemon World."  
  
"This may not be Pokemon World but that doesn't mean that we don't have Pokemon." A young women with blue hair stated as she walked up to Ash, Delia and Sam.  
  
"Hello, I'm in charge here at this daycare center and I overheard your conversation. I just wanted to clear up any confusion that you might have. I promise you that we will be bringing in some Pokemon later in the day that you can play with."  
  
"Weally? I'll get to see some weal life Pokemon? Yippee!!!" Ash said as he danced around in a circle.  
  
"Thank you so much, my name is Delia Ketchum and this is my friend Sam Oak."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Krissy. I'm glad I could help. Besides, what kind of Pokemon Convention would this be if the kids didn't get to join in on the fun? Wait, Sam Oak, Samuel Oak the Pokemon Researcher?"  
  
"Yes I'm Samuel Oak, I suppose you've heard of me."  
  
"Well actually I-"  
  
"It's quite all right, don't be embarrassed. I'm always happy talk to people who are fans of my work," Sam said as he tried to act modest but anyone could tell that he was failing miserably at the task.  
  
"Actually I heard someone ask just a little while ago about where you are because you're supposedly late for a lecture that is being held on the 3rd floor. The person sounded pretty upset about it. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Oh. Well you heard the woman Delia, let's get going." Sam stated as he blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"All right, Ash come here."  
  
Ash ran up to his mother so she could kiss him goodbye.  
  
"Now be a good boy and listen to Ms. Krissy while I'm gone okay?"  
  
"Okay Mommy." Ash said as Delia kissed him on the forehead and exited the room with Sam.  
  
"So, when da Pokemon gonna be here?" Ash questioned while smiling brightly at Ms. Krissy.  
  
"In a few hours, in the meantime why don't you go make some new friends."  
  
"Kay!" Ash walked over and sat down near a few children who were playing with some blocks. All the blocks had different pictures of Pokemon on them. Ash picked up a Bellsprout block as he observed a brown-haired boy building a tower out of blocks.  
  
"Can I put the last one on top?" Ash asked shyly.  
  
"Sure, it's otay with me."  
  
"Thanks." Ash placed the Bellsprout block on top of the block tower, being careful not to knock it down.  
  
Ash let go of the block as he and the brown-haired boy stared at it proudly.  
  
"That's a nice tower."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm Ash." Ash held out his hand as the other boy shook it.  
  
"I'm Wichie."  
  
"Wanna be my fwend?"  
  
Richie shrugged. "Why not."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Tay."  
  
"It's not fair, why do Daisy, Lily, and Violet get to stay home." A little red-haired girl whined from the doorway of the daycare center.  
  
"We told you Misty, Grandma and Grandpa are taking care of them."  
  
"Yeah but they said that they are gonna go to Pokemon World with Gwanny and Gwampa. I want to go too!"  
  
"Misty we brought you with us because we thought you would have fun here. Anyway, three children is already too many for your Grandparents to be taking care of at their age. Besides, what does it matter where they are going, look at where you are!"  
  
Misty looked around the room as she saw a little girl crying for her mother, a boy eating his own snot, and another little boy that was doing something very disturbing with his pants.  
  
Misty finished looking around the room as she once again was staring at her mother in misery.  
  
"Okay look, we will be coming to get you as soon as we can, all right?"  
  
"aw wight." Misty said, giving in.  
  
Misty's mother kissed her on the cheek and began to leave, stopping for only a moment to ask...  
  
"Misty, let me have it."  
  
"Have what?" Misty asked innocently.  
  
"You know what."  
  
Misty reached into what seemed to be midair and pulled out a small, plastic, squeak toy mallet and gave it to her mother.  
  
"That's a good girl. Have fun." Misty's mother exited the room.  
  
Misty looked around wearily and noticed two little boys by the Squirtle swings. One had brown hair and he had just gotten off the swing and the other black-haired boy got on the swing that the other one left. Misty walked over to the two boys.  
  
"Hey I wanna ride on the swing." Misty said snottily.  
  
"So, you have to wait your turn," Ash said as nicely as he could to the demanding girl.  
  
"I wanna ride now!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Too bad, I was here fiwst." Ash began to ignore Misty.  
  
Richie was crawling on the floor in search of the extra special tasting cookie crumb dirt that Ash had told him about.  
  
"Yeah well, I come from a water Pokemon gym and Squiwtle is a water Pokemon so I have to wide it. It's the law."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me that's who now get off!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Misty, angry at Ash's refusal and upset about being squeaky malletless, tackled Ash to the floor as they began to roll around trying to pin each other.  
  
"Ow, your pullin my hair!" Misty screamed.  
  
"I know!" Ash admitted as Misty got even angrier.  
  
"Hey! Ow! You bit me!" Ash said referring to his hand that had just been chomped on by Misty.  
  
"I know!" Misty said smugly.  
  
They continued to wrestle around on the floor until Ms. Krissy came and broke them up.  
  
"Stop it the both of you."  
  
"He/She started it!" they said in unison.  
  
"I did not!" they both said while glaring at each other.  
  
"That's enough, I don't care who started it. If you two don't behave there wont be any Pokemon for you to play with later."  
  
Ash and Misty both quieted down at this threat.  
  
"I want to see you being nice to each other."  
  
"If I'm nice to her then I'll get to see the Pokemon?"  
  
Ms. Krissy smiled. "Yes Ash. If your nice...yes."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
Ms. Krissy walked back over to the little girl who was crying for her mother before, and started to read her a story.  
  
Ash turned his attention to Misty.  
  
"Okay, listen you, I weally want to see the Pokemon, so I can't fight with you anymore. That's why we should be fwends cause fwends don't fight. So? Fwends?"  
  
Ash held out his hand for Misty to shake in friendship. Misty looked at Ash skeptically.  
  
"I don't have any fwends,....just my sisters who are mean to me," Misty said sadly.  
  
"Well now you have a fwend because I'll be your fwend."  
  
"You wont be mean?"  
  
"Fwends aren't mean, fwends are nice, but you have to be nice too. Kay?"  
  
"....Kay!" Mist took Ash's hand as she smiled, happy to finally have a friend.  
  
"Broooock! Come back here we just want to play nurse!" a little pink-haired girl shouted at a squinty-eyed little boy about the age of 8 who was running around the room.  
  
"Yeah, stop in the name of the law!" a blue-haired girl called while also chasing after the little boy.  
  
"No way, girls have cooties, yuck!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: All right I know I should be finishing my other story but this idea just came to me and I had to write it down. Okay, I don't know if this has ever been done before, toddlerpokeshipping, but I figured I'd give it a try. Plus this is my first eldershipping story, I really don't believe in eldershipping but I must say that writing about it is pretty fun and it makes for an interesting twist, *gasp* I'm becoming an eldershipper. Well not really, but Delia needs somebody too damn it! Anyway, this story is just going to be another chapter or two and that's it. So next chapter Gary arrives, more eldershipping goodness, and Misty gets a little too attached to her new friend. Please review and tell me what you think, I really appreciate all comments, suggestions, criticisms, basically anything except flames. Till the next chapter, which will be very soon. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Days  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A large auditorium-like room was located on the 3rd floor of the Indigo tower. There were several displays scattered around the room and in the center sat a few hundred people all facing a stage. On stage there was a incredibly boring scientist who was droning on endlessly about Pokemon offspring and mating habits.  
  
"We have discovered that a Pokemon egg produces a different Pokemon, depending on the amount of time incubated...."  
  
"Why am I here?" the incredibly bored Prof. asked the beautiful brown- haired woman sitting next to him.  
  
"Because Sammy, you are a highly esteemed member of the Pokemon community and it would look bad if you weren't here. Besides, you are not allowed to complain about the boringness of the situation, only I can do that." Sam raised an eyebrow at Delia.  
  
"Seriously though, when are they go to show the newly discovered Pokemon and their evolutions. That is the part I'm looking forward to seeing," Delia stated excitedly as she looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a new Pokemon.  
  
"Sorry Delia, but that part of the convention wont be until the end of the day."  
  
"What?! I have to wait all day for that! That's ridiculous, why do they have the best part at the end for, they didn't do that the last time I was here. I think the new Pokemon were one of the first things they showed."  
  
"Yeah well they changed the schedule this year, and for good reason."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"When did you leave the convention last time?"  
  
"I think it was just after they showed the new Pokemon. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well that's the point, everyone left at that time, and then hardly anybody had stayed for the rest of the convention. That's why this year if you want to see the new Pokemon you have to stay for the whole thing."  
  
"Ohhh," Delia said in realization.  
  
"However, Nidorino and Nidorina are two cases of varying male and female appearances..."  
  
Delia looked back up at the scientist on stage who looked like he had been around since the Ice Age.  
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Delia said semiseriously as Sam chuckled.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," Sam truthfully stated as Delia looked affectionately into his eyes.  
  
"Hey dad!"  
  
"Ah!" Sam jumped in his chair as a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Relax it's just me and Stella. Hey Delia how are you?" A tall brown- haired man questioned as Prof. Oak sunk back into his chair.  
  
"I'm fine Mike it's nice to see you again." Delia greeted kindly as she waved to Stella who was finding them a place to sit..  
  
"Mike you scared me, why are you late?"  
  
"We found some traffic along the way."  
  
"Where's Gary?"  
  
"Oh we already dropped him off at the daycare center downstairs. Ah, I think Stella found us a seat, I'll see you two later, okay?"  
  
"Okay Mike."  
  
"Make sure my dad doesn't get into any trouble, Delia," Mike said as he winked in their direction while walking off.  
  
"Hmpff, he's the one who gets into trouble not me." Sam pouted.  
  
"He was just kidding, and speaking of the daycare center I wonder how Ash is doing." Delia said somewhat worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure he is just fine-"  
  
"Now we will hear a lecture prepared by Prof. Oak about his findings when researching Kabuto fossils. Professor please approach the stage."  
  
"I guess that's my cue." Sam began to rise from his seat, but stopped when he felt someone squeeze his hand.  
  
Delia looked at Sam sweetly. "Good luck, I know you'll be great."  
  
Sam held on to her hand lightly as he mouthed the words "I love you" and turned to walk on stage, leaving behind a blushing Delia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So ya love Pokemon too huh?" the little redhead asked the black-haired boy.  
  
"Yup. That's why I want to be a Pokemon twainer someday. What kind of Pokemon do you like?"  
  
"I love any kind of water Pokemon. We have a bunch of dem back home in our gym and I watch them swim awound all day. It's the best and they are all so pwetty." Hearts seemed to appear before Misty's eyes as she thought about the water Pokemon.  
  
"Yeah well I like all kinds of Pokemon." Ash began to list all the kinds of Pokemon as he counted them off with his fingers. "Lets see, I like water, fire, gwass, ice, flying, electwic, bug-"  
  
"Ahhh! I don't like them kind, yuck!" Misty shivered at the thought.  
  
"What? Bugs?"  
  
"Yeah those are the yucky, icky Pokemon. They're all cwawly and slimy and gwoss." Misty made a face showing her disgust for bug type Pokemon.  
  
"I think all Pokemon are gweat."  
  
"Well goody for you."  
  
Misty looked around the room as she spotted a really big tower made from Pokemon blocks.  
  
"Cool!" Misty crawled over to the tower.  
  
"Who made this?"  
  
"Oh that was me, well me and Wichie, but I put on the top block which is da hardest to put on and without me it wouldn't be finished." Ash stated proudly.  
  
"Vewy nice, who's Wichie?"  
  
"Hmm, oh Wichie's that kid over there." Ash pointed to a little brown- haired boy who was crawling around the room.  
  
"What's he doin?" Misty asked, baffled.  
  
"Come close it's a secwet," Ash said as he pulled Misty close so he could whisper into her ear.  
  
"Huh? There's no such ting as cookie cwumb dirt!" Misty was outraged at such a suggestion.  
  
"Ssshh, not so loud, and yes there is, I'll pwove it. You know da really dark cookie cwumbs on the outside of an owscream bar."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah well my mommy planted a lily in a bunch of those cookie cwumbs and she told me it was dirt so I wouldn't eat it and destroy the flowor."  
  
Misty looked at Ash doubtfully.  
  
"It's true, you know how mommies say tings some times so that you wont do dem, well this is one of the tings she said. But it weally is cookie cwumbs, when I find some I'll show you."  
  
Misty burst out with laughter at her new friends ramblings. "Your silly."  
  
Ash looked a little offended by the comment but he then noticed Misty was smiling happily and he cheered right up.  
  
Ash then began to think about something. "Hey Misty, you weally don't have any fwends?"  
  
Misty's mood changed at the question, seeming to be quite upset now.  
  
"No, no fwends. Just my sisters who tease me all da time and bother me...they don't even love me, because I'm a wunt."  
  
Ash looked at Misty sadly as he thought....'How could anyone not like her, she likes Pokemon and she's fun to talk to and pway wit.'  
  
"What is this? A ugly wooking pile of poop. Ooops, sowwy," the voice of a snotty little boy was heard as all the blocks of the tower came crashing down with a swift motion of the boy's foot.  
  
Ash and Misty watched on in horror at the destruction of the tower. Richie also saw his tower fall down and began to cry.  
  
"You! You did dat on purpose!" Ash accused the brown, spikey-haired little boy with the mischievous grin.  
  
"Pwove it, loser. Wook at the wittle ugwy Ash and his ugwy fwend, the boy said as he looked at Misty.  
  
"I-" Misty was interrupted by a very angry Ash.  
  
"You bad ol Gawy Oak. You better take dat back because she's my fwend, she's not ugly, she's nice, and fun, and you're just a big meanie!"  
  
Misty watched on in admiration as the first friend she ever had defended her.  
  
"You better say I'm sowwy Gawy or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" Gary said snobbishly.  
  
"Or else I tell everyone about.." Ash began to whisper something in Gary's ear.  
  
Gary blushed in horror as he began to back away.  
  
"I'm sowwy, there I said it, now leave me alone." Gary stated nervously as he ran away.  
  
"Big bad Gawy isn't so scawy, big bad Gawy isn't so scawy," Ash chanted while Gary ran in the other direction. Ash giggled as he turned back to Misty who was looking at him very peculiarly.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
Misty jumped up and gave the bewildered Ash a big hug. Ash was totally confused as to what to do.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Misty nuzzled herself into Ash as she giggled happily. "Ash your my hewo."  
  
Ash pulled away from Misty as a blush rose to his face. "Aww, it was nothin. I'm just bein a good fwend, plus dat Gawy is a big meanie so yellin at him was fun." Ash scratched the back of his head nervously as Misty stared at him dreamily.  
  
"Yeah but you were weally bwave."  
  
"Tanks. Um...we better see if Wichie is otay."  
  
"Kay." Misty watched Ash walked over to where Ms. Krissy was comforting Richie.  
  
'Wow, he's da bestest person I've ever met...I have a boyfwend!' Misty thought gleefully as she followed behind Ash.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Is she still doin it?" Ash asked his friend Richie.  
  
Richie looked over at Misty who was sitting across from Ash. She seemed to be in some sort of daze as she stared at Ash adoringly.  
  
"Yup. Whatcha thinks wrong with her?" Richie whispered in Ash's ear.  
  
"I'm not sure but I tink it has somethin to do with what my mommy said once."  
  
"What she say?"  
  
"She said that if ya make a face long enough it gets stuck like dat. Waahh, I'm gonna look like a Psyduck!"  
  
"So ya sayin she's gonna be stuck like dat foreva?"  
  
"I hope not, dat look is scawy."  
  
"Well do somethin, she's your fwend."  
  
"Your wight." Ash looked back at Misty who stared back at him, still in a daze.  
  
Ash took his finger and attempted to poke her in the eye. Misty saw this, snapped out of it and smacked Ash's hand away, hard.  
  
"Whatcha do that for?"  
  
"We thought ya got stuck like dat."  
  
"Yeah, why ya keep lookin at me like dat for?"  
  
"Cause, your my boyfwend!"  
  
"Huh?!" Ash looked at Misty perplexed.  
  
"Yeah, just like my sisters have boyfwends now I do too! And I'm your girlfwend!"  
  
Ash was beyond confused as he looked to Richie for some kind of explanation.  
  
"Don't look at me, she's your girlfwend."  
  
Misty smiled joyously at being referred to as Ash's girlfriend.  
  
"No she's not! No your not, I don't even know what a boyfwend is!"  
  
"A boyfwend is somebody who sticks up for me and likes me and is nice to me like you is."  
  
Ash wasn't too sure about this. What he really wanted to know is what a boyfriend is supposed to do.  
  
"Isn't that da sameting as bein a fwend?"  
  
"Nope, it's diffwent.  
  
"How?"  
  
"When your a boyfwend you get to hold hands with me and hug me and...."  
  
Misty realized that none of this was impressing Ash as he looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Children! It's time for a snack!" Ms. Krissy called to the children in the room as they all came rushing up to her to get their snack which consisted of juice, a cupcake, and a banana.  
  
When Misty heard this announcement she got an idea.  
  
"I'll give you my snack if you'll be my boyfwend."  
  
Ash's eyes widened at this offer.  
  
"Kay!" Ash said excitedly as he ran over to accept his two snacks while Misty jumped up and down in delight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The children were now eating their snacks as they waited for the Pokemon to arrive so they could play.  
  
Richie was seated on the floor next to Ash as he enjoyed his juice. Ash was digging in to one of his cupcakes, as he now had two of each item thanks to Misty. Misty was just content to know that Ash was now her boyfriend. She sat next to Ash with her head leaning on his shoulder and her arms wrapped a little too tightly around Ash's waist while also trapping his right arm in place, so that he was unable to move it.  
  
"Um, Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ash replied with his mouth full.  
  
"Is she gonna be holding on to ya like that for the west of your life?"  
  
"If I get double the snacks for the west of my life then I don't care," Ash stated as he struggled to pry his right hand free from Misty's grip so he could pick up his juice box to drink.  
  
"I guess it's a pwetty good deal."  
  
"Yup, bananer?" Ash said as he offered Richie one of his bananas which he took gladly.  
  
Misty loosened her grip on Ash as she looked over to the swings and realized that they were finally free. She noticed that Ash was done eating so the timing was perfect for her to ask her new boyfriend...  
  
"Ash, can we go play on the shwings? I'll sit and you'll push me, kay?"  
  
"Whatta you give me if I do?"  
  
"Give you? I already gave you my snack so you can be my boyfwend."  
  
"Yeah but now you want me to do sometin else, so whatta ya gonna give me?"  
  
Misty's face turned red in anger. "Ya mean you want me to give you sometin evewytime!"  
  
Ash nodded his head while grinning.  
  
Misty was now thoroughly upset because this definitely was not what she had in mind."Well fowget it! I don't want ya as my boyfwend or my fwend! You suck!" Misty ran away from Ash and Richie with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I guess no more extwa stuff for you. But now ya don't have to have her holdin on to ya anymore," Richie stated.  
  
"Yeah..." Ash said somewhat disappointedly as he watched Misty run to corner of the room.  
  
"All right everybody, the Pokemon are here!" Ms. Krissy announced as she opened two doors at the back of the room, letting the Pokemon inside.  
  
As soon as the doors opened the children's faces lit up at the sight before them.  
  
Two Bulbasaurs, a Squirtle, a Charmander, a Pidgey, a group of Rattata, and a Growlithe all ran into the room as the children cheered and squealed in delight.  
  
"Wow, look at the cool Chowmander." Richie said as he went running towards it.  
  
Several of the other children also ran to greet and play with the Pokemon. Ash was about to join Richie when he saw Gary Oak playing a little too roughly with the Squirtle.  
  
"Come on, you don't wook so tough. I bet you can't even tackle. I can tackle dough, watch." Gary ran and bumped into the baby Squirtle, sending it flying backward and making it retreat into it's shell. Gary then ran up to it and started to pull at it's tail as the little turtle Pokemon cried out in pain.  
  
"Leave it alone!" Ash shouted at Gary.  
  
"Mind your own business! Go get your own Pokemon to pway wit."  
  
"Your hurting it, stop!"  
  
Gary stepped away from the Squirtle as a sly grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Where's your new fwend? Did she weave you too? Just wike your daddy did?"  
  
Ash looked at Gary in shock as the memories all came back to him.  
  
"Stop it,.....please," Ash said as tears ran down his face while he sat on the floor hugging his knees.  
  
Misty saw what was going on and inched herself closer to the scene.  
  
"You always call me mean, but if I'm so mean then why doesn't your own daddy wove you? My daddy woves me but you must be weally bad for your daddy to weave. I bet your mommy doesn't wove you neither."  
  
Ash was now crying loudly as he rocked himself back and forth.  
  
"Stop it! You leave my fwend alone! And you leave Squiwtle alone too! Squiwtle, watergun attack!" Misty ordered the water Pokemon. Squirtle was only too happy to help as he shot a weak watergun attack at Gary making the little boy soaking wet. Ms. Krissy, hearing what was going on ran over to the scene.  
  
"What is going on here?!"  
  
Gary started to cry as he voiced his complaint to Ms. Krissy.  
  
"She made Squiwtle watergun me!" Gary pointed Misty out.  
  
"He deserved it. He was hurting Squiwtle and saying mean things to Ash, making him cry."  
  
"Is this true Gary Oak?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes it is, he's a wiar," Richie stated.  
  
"Yeah I saw him hurt Squirtle and I heard him say really mean things to that kid." Brock pointed Ash out.  
  
Gary looked extremely guilty now.  
  
"Well Gary, we'll see what your parents are going to say when they here about this. Now come with me, you are going to sit in the corner for the rest of the day until your mom and dad come to pick you up."  
  
"Awww, but I wanted to pway wit da Pokemon."  
  
"Well then you should have thought of that before you broke the rules. Now come on we have to get you out of those wet clothes."  
  
The children watched Ms. Krissy carry Gary away and then they went back to playing with the Pokemon.  
  
Misty walked over to the sniffling Ash.  
  
"Did your daddy weally leave ya?"  
  
Ash didn't answer.  
  
Misty realized that it must be true as she tried to figure out some way to comfort him.  
  
"I'll love ya."  
  
Ash looked up at Misty. "Huh?"  
  
Misty blushed a little as she suddenly turned uncharacteristically shy. "I'll love ya instead of your daddy. I mean, if ya want me to."  
  
Ash's face lit up at this suggestion. "Really?! Kay!.....Your the bestest!"  
  
Ash pulled Misty into a hug as Misty gratefully accepted it.  
  
Ash thought for a moment of the great thing Misty just did for him after he had just refused to do anything for her unless she gave him something.  
  
"Misty, I wanna be your boyfwend."  
  
Misty pulled away from Ash so she could look him in the eyes.  
  
"Weally?!"  
  
"Uh huh, and I'll love you too, instead of your sisters."  
  
Misty giggled for a reason that was unknown to Ash.  
  
"Actually I tink my sisters weally do love me."  
  
"Oh, well...uh...."  
  
Misty looked at Ash expectantly as Ash blushed even more.  
  
"I'll-I'll love ya anyways then."  
  
"YAY!" Misty tackled Ash to the ground as Ash giggled underneath her. She got up to see what was so funny.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin it just tickles."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Misty looked at Ash evilly as she started to chase him around the room. He ended up getting caught of course, but he wasn't too upset. Misty tickled his tummy for a while until he was out of breath.  
  
"Hey Misty, how'd ya know bout that attack of Squiwtle's? Ash said as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
"Well I saw my mommy use our Squiwtle in a gym match and that's one of da attacks she used."  
  
"Well that was weally cool."  
  
"Tanks."  
  
"Hey Ash, Misty, come over here, this Bulbasaur is da coolest!" Richie called to Ash and Misty.  
  
"I haven't even played wit any Pokemon yet. Come on Misty let's go," Ash said excitedly as he took a startled Misty by the hand and pulled her over to Richie and the Bulbasaur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Wow! I didn't realize there were going to be so many new Pokemon. And the three new starters for the Johto Region looked incredible, their evolutions are going to be really strong."  
  
Delia and Sam had just finished watching the introduction to all the newly discovered Pokemon. It had been a long day but Delia seemed to have been invigorated since she saw the Pokemon. They walked down the hall, hand in hand as Delia expressed her opinions of the new Pokemon. Sam watched on in amusement at his girlfriends excited ramblings.  
  
" I mean wasn't that Totodile just....why are you looking at me like that?" Delia questioned Sam as he began to chuckle.  
  
"No it's nothing, just...why are you with me?" Sam didn't mean for his question to sound as serious as it did. But judging by the look on Delia's face it must have.  
  
"Why?.." Delia took Sam's hand and led him into a corner for some privacy.  
  
"No Delia, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...your so energetic, beautiful, full of life. You could probably have any man you want...why me? Why the boring, older Professor who lives down the street?"  
  
Delia smiled tenderly at him. "Sam you are my other half. It's true I once had another other half...Jake. But the difference was Jake never loved me. If he did he wouldn't have left both Ash and I so he could go off with some floozy. You are my oldest friend. You know me better than anybody, so you must know that when I say I love you, I mean it with all my heart." No words were needed after this, as Sam and Delia's lips met in a declaration of their love.  
  
They parted slowly, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"We better go get Ash, it's getting late." Delia said dreamily.  
  
"Your right." Delia and Sam headed down the hallway once again. As they stopped to wait for the elevator Sam began to chuckle to himself.  
  
"What's so funny now?" Delia asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, but you should have heard yourself going on and on back there about how cool the Pokemon looked and how you wouldn't mind owning a few of them yourself..."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Delia was a little offended.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with that, except for the fact that you always wonder where Ash's Pokemon obsession came from."  
  
Delia blushed as she realized the truth in Sam's statement. She pushed him playfully as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Let's just go get Ash.......and I'm not that obsessed with Pokemon." Delia said defensively.  
  
"Oh no not at all......look there's a Jigglypuff about to sing!"  
  
"Where?!" Delia asked excitedly as her head darted around in search of the Pokemon.  
  
Sam broke out into hysterics at Delia's reaction as the doors to the elevator closed. Delia glared at Sam as he continued to laugh.  
  
"Your right, I do know you really well."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Pokemon had all been returned back to their trainers a few minutes ago. The convention was now over and parents were coming to pick up their children from daycare.  
  
"My mommy and daddy are gonna be here soon," Richie stated.  
  
"Yeah mine too," Misty said.  
  
"Well I had lots of fun with you guys," Ash admitted as Misty and Richie smiled back at him.  
  
"Richie! Richie come here sweety," Richie's mother called from the door.  
  
"I gotta go now. Bye Misty...bye Ash." Richie said as him and Ash attempted a sloppy looking high five. Richie then ran over to his parents.  
  
"Bye Wichie."  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Misty!"  
  
"My mommy!" Ash and Misty said simultaneously as they ran towards the door.  
  
Ash ran up to his mother and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Awww, did you miss me honey?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Misty did you have fun? Did you make any new friends?" Misty's mother questioned her daughter.  
  
"Uh huh! I made a fwend and a boyfwend!"  
  
"Did she just say boyfrend?" Misty's father asked Misty's mother cautiously.  
  
"He's wight over there. " Misty pointed to Ash as Misty's mother, father, Delia, and Sam all looked on in shock while Ash blushed.  
  
"I thought you said we wouldn't have to deal with this until she was at least a teenager," Misty's father reminded Misty's mother.  
  
Luckily the situation was made a little less awkward when Ms. Krissy approached the families.  
  
"Ash, Misty I have some special going away gifts for you." Ms. Krissy handed them each a small badge. One was blue and one was yellow. The blue one went to Ash and the yellow one went to Misty.  
  
"Cool! A Pokemon badge!" Ash said as he admired his gift.  
  
"That's right, if you become a Pokemon trainer when you grow up you could earn real badges from gyms. Of course for now the badges just have a picture of a different Pokemon on them." Ms. Krissy stated as she went to distribute the rest of the Pokemon badges.  
  
Misty looked a little disappointed with her badge. Ash noticed this right away and approached her.  
  
"Misty, what's wong?"  
  
"I wanted to get a water Pokemon."  
  
"Oh.....well here you could have mine...it's not weally pwetty but it's a water Pokemon."  
  
"Ahhh! My favowit! Tantacwool, it's so beautiful!" Hearts appeared before Misty's eyes as Ash thought it best to back away. Unfortunately for Ash he didn't get too far as Misty ran up to him and kissed him sloppily on the lips. They quickly pulled apart as they looked at each other weirdly. Ash was the first one to crack.  
  
"Eeewwww, your all wet, yuck! Ash said as he wiped his lips several times while laughing hysterically.  
  
Misty broke out in laughter too. "Your all sticky, gwooooss!" Misty also wiped her mouth off.  
  
The parents of the two children started laughing also as they watched the very unromantic display of affections between the toddlers.  
  
Misty was now only giggling slightly as she realized she wanted to give something else to Ash.  
  
"Here, I want you to have dis." Misty handed Ash her badge.  
  
Ash looked at it happily. 'This is much cooler den dat ugly Tentacwool' Ash thought as he admired his new badge.  
  
"Tanks!"  
  
"Ash honey, we have to go it's getting late," Delia told Ash.  
  
"Kay. Um I gotta go."  
  
"Me too. Fwends Foweva?" Misty said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Best fwends foweva," Ash corrected as he ignored Misty's hand and gave her a big hug instead.  
  
They parted and both went to their respective families.  
  
"Don't forget, you can come to my house in Cewulean City. I have a new bike that we could take turns widing." Misty called out to Ash as she exited with her mother and father.  
  
"Kay!" Ash called back.  
  
"So honey, what badge did you get?"  
  
Ash showed his mother and Prof. Oak the badge he traded with Misty.  
  
"A Pikachu?" Sam questioned as Ash nodded happily.  
  
"Well let's get going. By the time we get home it will be dinner time. Prof. Oak would you like to join Ash and me for dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Mommy it was a joke, I didn't mean to be bad, honest." Gary pleaded as his mother carried him out of the daycare center.  
  
"No excuses Gary, there will be no dessert tonight for you. Maybe next time you will behave when your father and I are away." Gary started to cry as they exited the room.  
  
Ash smiled to himself, overhearing the conversation as they walked out of Indigo Tower.  
  
They headed towards their car as Delia talked to Sam about Ash and Misty.  
  
"Can you believe it Sam? My Ash got himself a girlfriend at the age of three. It took me 15 years before I had my first boyfriend." Delia laughed to herself.  
  
"Yeah, but you know what the sad thing is Delia? Ash will probably never see that little girl again."  
  
"Oh how wrong you were."  
  
"Yeah and I can't believe I actually offered you a ride on my bike. What was I thinking?"  
  
A 18 year old Ash and Misty started to laugh as Delia Ketchum finished telling them about the first time Ash and Misty met.  
  
"Well you were only three." Sam reminded.  
  
"I can't believe I don't remember any of that."  
  
"It was a long time ago and your brain can only fit so much," Misty teased as Ash began to tickle her, making her laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Children, please," Delia said as she shook her head at the couple.  
  
Ash got off of Misty as they tried to compose themselves.  
  
"You know what Ash, you never did tell me about what made Gary so embarrassed when you threatened him that day."  
  
Ash began to laugh thinking of the memory. "Oh, well you see Gary's mom was changing his diaper one day and somehow mid-change Gary escaped. He was spotted by several neighbors as he ran through the streets totally naked. He seemed to be having a pretty good time too. That is until he decided to stop and rest. When he went to sit down he accidentally sat down on a Weedle's stinger."  
  
"Oh nooo!" Misty began to laugh also.  
  
"Oh yes. It isn't one of Gary's best memories." Sam stated as Delia buried her head in his shoulder as she tried to control herself from laughing too hard at Gary's misfortune.  
  
Misty observed Sam and Delia's behavior.  
  
"You and Prof. Oak sounded so cute together. I wish I knew about you two sooner," Misty admitted.  
  
"We really weren't ready to tell anyone yet. Besides if you were around us long enough it became pretty obvious anyway."  
  
"Yeah Misty."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm the one who told you about them, and you didn't even believe me. Talk about being dense."  
  
"If I'm so dense then why have you been after me for fifteen years." Ash stated while grinning cockily.  
  
"Ash, you didn't know because you're too dense, but....I always had you." Ash looked at the smiling Misty as he leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"I guess some things are just meant to be." Sam said as he watched Ash and Misty kiss lovingly.  
  
"I guess so." Delia agreed as she took hold of Sam's hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
A sly grin appeared on Sam's lips. "You want to go over to my house? These kids need some privacy...and so do we." Delia giggled as Sam led her quietly out of the house.  
  
Ash and Misty separated from there embrace. Ash had a confused expression on his face as he looked around the room.  
  
"Where'd they go?"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm finished. Okay I don't think this chapter is quite as cute as the first one but I tried. *^_^* Anyway thanks for all the reviews you guys are great and don't forget, I'd like feedback on this chapter too. I must say that my first eldershipping story was really fun to write. I may write another one in the future, but right now I'm going to try and finish my other story first.  
  
Latonya Wright- Sure I'd love for you to put my story on your website(Which is very nice, by the way)Should I send it to you from the link on your site? And if so how do you want it (is doc. okay or do you want it in text?)  
  
Anyway, Thanks again for reading everybody, and please review. ^_^ 


End file.
